Centipede Days
by Miakaghost
Summary: What it was really like for Chin Yisou, growing up in the Hyakuganmaoh family.
1. Oniichan!

Centipede Days

Chap.1

I gave a yawn, the rising sun rousing me from my sleep.

"Chin-oniichan!" An energetic voice called. I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to ignore the voice of my little brother, Kyei, and the upset sighs of my elder brother, Shikiji. "**Please**, Chin Yisou-oniichan! Please please please please please please please puh-leeeeeeeze!"

"Your little brother wants you." Shikiji called.

"This early in the morning, he's **your** brother." I grumbled.

"Before noon, he's yours." Shikiji shot back. Frowning, I set the pillow aside and sat up. Kyai gave of glee and hugged me tightly.

"Kyei! Too-much-hugging!" I gasped and Kyei loosened his grip.

"C'mon! You promised to show me the human town!" He whined.

"Fine. "I scoffed. Being in the Hyakuganmaoh family is no picnic; being **fourteen** in the Hyakuganmaoh family isn't any easier.

I sighed and pulled a comb through my hair and changed into my clothes: a white tunic with baggy sleeves and white pants.

Kyei cheered as I led him out of the room and down the hall. It's a real shame Kyei doesn't know the meaning of hush hush. I should teach him the quiet game.

There were loud groans as we passed by the rooms of my brothers. Mind you, I have over nine hundred brothers.

"Shut him up, would you!" Some shouted.

Everyone, including me, was glad when we finally stepped outside.

"Chin Yisou." My father called. "Where are you going."

"Out. To the human town. I promised Kyei I'd show it to him."

"Well…" Dad sounded uncertain. "Well, just be careful."

With a smile and wave, Kyai and I were off towards the human town.

"Wow, oniichan." Kyei gasped. The twon wasn't one that could be considered large, but it wasn't tiny. For Kyei, who's never seen humans before, it was amazing.

I laughed at his amazement.

"C'mon, Kyei. I know a real fun place to see some humans." I said, leading him towards a school

Kyei pulled out book after book in the library, laughing at their titles.

"I can't believe humans read so many book!"

"I couldn't, either, when I first saw this." I chuckled.

"Youkai?" A small gasp rang out. A boy stood nearby, staring at us.

"Ssh! Don't scream. If you do-"

"Why would I scream?" The boy asked. "I'm just a little startled is all."

"Just….a little startled?" I LOOKED THE BOY OVER.

Perched on his nose was a pair of glasses, and he wore an olive green sweater and khakis.

"Of course. You don't youkai around her too often." He paused. "I'm Cho Gonou, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Chin Yisou, and this is my little brother, Kyei."

"Which family?"

"Hyakuganmaoh." Hyei answered for me.

"I'd guess that means you don't have any sisters." Gonou joked. I laughed.

"Yeah, we have a family of a thousand but not one girl."

"Course not. The would make a thousand one, wouldn't it?"

I'd never met anyone I could talk to who understood, so Gonou was a breath of fresh air, and he was my age besides. I'd finally found a friend.


	2. Escape from the human town

Centipede Days

Chap.2

A loud crash interrupted us. A woman stood in the doorway, her gaze fixed on Kyei and I.

"Youkai! Youkai!" She screamed. Gonou bit his lip and tugged at my hand.

"C'mon, you two. I know a backway out of town."

We followed him towards a backdoor and down towards a dark hole.

"We have to jump in **there**!" I was incredulous.

"It's a tunned which lease to a cave nearby Crescent Lake, which I believe isn't too far from the Hyakuganmaoh castle." Gonou explained.

"Nn…you first, Kyei."

"Age before beauty."

"Youth before wisdom."

The townspeople were getting closer.

"You're the big brother! You first!"

"C'mon, you're the enthusiastic little brother, aren't you!"

"I saw you both go!" Gonou shoved us both down the hole.

The hole led to a half flooded tunnel. Its strong current carried us down the tunnel quickly.

"Careful! There are rocks that have fallen over the years!" Gonou's voice called. Rocks? My eyes widened as I saw a large rock, or a small boulder, came toward me and I splashed to the right. A grunt from behind me told me Gonou had not avoided the rock as well as I did.

This happened seven or eight times. Sometimes I avoided them, a couple times I didn't. Then we got tumbled into deep water. Though tired, I swam towards the surface and I popped my head above the water to see Gonou and Kyei swimming towards shore.

I laughed as I rang out my shirt.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah." Gonou smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow? We can do the slide."

"I hope." I waved and led Kyei back to the castle. We made a human friend. Dad couldn't be **too** mad about it.

After all, it's not like he'll be almost enraged beyond words…..right?

"I…I'm almost enraged beyond words!" Dad roared. I guess I was wrong.

"Dad, he was nice."

"Chin Yisou, you are my rpide and joy! Were those humans to of caught you…"

I sighed. I knew I was his favorite, but hearing the 'I-was-so-worreid-about-you-don't-do-it-again-even-though-it's-okay-for-your-brothers-to-do-kt' speech was really getting on my nerves.

"I'm simply concerned for your safety."

I'd heard that too many times.

"I can only **imagine** what your **mother** would say." I can't. I can't even imagine what she looks or sounds like.

I stormed off down the hall to my room, and stripped off my wet clothese. Living in a family of a thousand guys kinda makes you less shy to doing that.

Kyei hung his head in shame.

"Sorry. This is **my** fault."

"Naw. Remember, before noon…you're **my** little brother." I replied smoothly, falling down on my mat, asleep, even though I knew it wasn't late at all.

I think I'm going to take Gonou up on his offer to do the waterslide again tomorrow.


End file.
